This invention relates to a shifting device for the transmission of an engine, and more particularly to an improved shifting device for shifting an engine transmission which includes an actuator member connected to a remotely positioned operator by a cable for adjusting a transmission lever upon movement of the operator, wherein the actuator member is securely supported to minimize the force required to be exerted on the cable at its connection with the actuator, to improve the durability of the cable and to facilitate assembly and maintenance work of the shifting device and propulsion unit.
One type of shifting device has been employed for operating the transmission of an inboard/outboard type of propulsion unit having an engine within the hull of an associated watercraft and an outboard portion attached to the transom of the hull. This type of shifting device utilizes an operator that is appropriately located in the hull near the other controls of the watercraft and is connected with a transmission lever on the outboard portion through a shift cable and an actuator located between the the operator and the transmission lever. Typically, the shift cable includes an outer protective cable that is secured on the side of the hull and a flexible inner cable which is slidably movable within the outer cable for transmitting movement between the operator and the in-between actuator. One end of the inner cable is connected to the operator and the other end is connected to the actuator which is, in turn, connected directly to the transmission lever for actuating it in response to movement of the operator.
With this type of arrangement, the inner cable may be disconnected and connected with the in-between actuator member so that the outboard portion may be separated from and mounted to the hull without much disassembly and assembly of the shifting device. This offers the advantage of relatively easy assembly and maintenance of the shifting device.
However, there have been certain disadvantages associated with this type of construction and arrangement as well. Previously, the in-between actuator member has not been securely fixed on either the outboard portion or the hull. Therefore, when the operator is moved to push or pull the attached end portion of the inner cable, the connection of the inner cable and the actuator may be displaced laterally. This tends to cause reduced responsiveness in the shifting operation and may also cause damage to the inner cable end that is in connection with the actuator member. Connecting and disconnecting the inner cable from the actuator member also tends to be somewhat troublesome when the actuator member is not securely supported.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved shifting device for shifting the transmission of an engine which has an operator for transmitting movement to a transmission lever through a cable and an actuator member which is positioned between the cable and lever and which is securely supported to minimize the force required to be exerted on the cable at its connection with the actuator, to improve the durability of the cable and to facilitate assembly and maintenance of the shifting device.